


Day 239 - It's the thought that counts

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [239]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poor John, Sherlock is a menace, Slash, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Mrs Hudson was standing in the hall, wringing her hands.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 239 - It's the thought that counts

Mrs Hudson was standing in the hall, wringing her hands.

“There was a lot of noise from upstairs earlier, crashing and shuffling and running. Then he dashed off. I haven’t dared to look.”

“That’s all right, Mrs Hudson. You are not our housekeeper after all. Go back inside, I’ll sort it out.”

***

Five minutes later he called Sherlock.

“Sherlock, what the hell happened in our flat?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t play stupid. It looks like we have a crazy maid. Every surface in the kitchen is clean, but all the stuff that was previously on them is now on the floor. It’s impossible to enter without stepping on something. Whereas in the living room every surface _and_ the floor is covered in files and books. Oh, and our bed has been stripped but when I went to look for the bedlinen, all I found was a heap of wet - and might I add slightly discoloured – laundry _in front of_ the washer. So let me ask you again: What the hell happened here? And where are _you_?”

“I... um. I was bored and thought I’d try cleaning the flat.”

“That went well.” 

“I got distracted.”

“You don't say.”

It took them four hours to clean up and then John made Sherlock apologize by taking him out to dinner because he was craving spaghetti Bolognese.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'surprise'.
> 
> And now I'm craving spaghetti Bolognese! ;)


End file.
